La Guerra Interna
è una quest cinematica rilasciata nell' ed esplora l'origine delle Regine Gemelle, Teshin e la verità dietro l'incidente Dieci-Zero Zariman. Walkthrough ATTENZIONE: Il seguente walkthrough contiene significativi spoiler della storia di Warframe. È consigliabile completare prima la quest. Il giocatore deve aver raggiunto almeno il Grado Maestria 5, completato la quest Il Secondo Sogno e completato il Raccordo Sedna su Plutone prima di poter cominciare questa quest. Se il giocatore possiede i sovrastanti requisiti arriverà un messaggio da Lotus con il seguente contenuto: La quest può essere attivata dal Codex nella sezione Quest. Una breve cinematica apparirà, mostrando le Regine Gemelle nel loro antro mentre discutono della Continuità. Finita la trasmissione, Lotus chiederà preoccupata se l'Operatore stia bene a causa dell'alto segnale Somatico che ha percepito. Dopo che l'Operatore riassumerà le condizioni a Lotus, verrà inviato su Lua per investigare sulle spie scomparse. Investigazione alla Riserva su Lua: Zeipel, Lua Atterrando su Lua, Lotus narrerà che il posto in cui si arriverà è dove Margulis ha provato a salvare tutti i Tenno, che avevano sempre vissuto in quel luogo. Mentre l'Operatore cerca di chiarire se fossero o meno nati in quella terra, Lotus spiegherà che sono stati l'unica cosa che è stata salvata dalla distruzione della nave Zariman per mano degli Orokin che tentavano di abiurare i loro errori. Rilevando un segnale insolito nelle vicinanze, successivamente Lotus chiederà al Tenno di investigare. Nei meandri della struttura, il Tenno incontrerà una creatura oscura che sembra teletrasportarsi, che l'Operatore identificherà come Teshin. Confusa dalla presenza di Teshin, Lotus chiederà al Tenno di cacciarlo, dato che si sta dirigendo verso la riserva. Attraverso una trasmissione, Teshin contatterà l'Operatore, a cui si riferirà come "bambino", di andarsene poiché ciò che sta facendo non è cosa che gli riguarda. Infastidito dal comportamento di Teshin, il Tenno gli chiederà cosa stia facendo. Quando i due s'incontrano alla riserva, Teshin sta svolgendo un'azione non meglio precisabile, mentre una voce femmine chiede allo stesso di portarle qualcosa per loro. L'operatore, chiedendo l'identità della voce, gli verrà rivelato che è la voce "delle regine", che verranno subito identificate come le Regine Gemelle Grineer. Teshin sfodererà la sua spada al collo del Warframe quando si avvicinerà troppo, avvisandolo che non sono così sicuri nel Warframe come credono, e che Teshin lo combatterà se tenterà di seguirlo nuovamente. Successivamente tirerà fuori uno Spettro di se stesso per dissuadere l'attenzione mentre scappa, mentre il posto si riempirà di Corrupted. L'operatore chiederà a Lotus di tracciare Teshin, a cui verrà spiegato che gli Spettri stanno mascherando il segnale di Teshin, a cui poi racconterà che una volta si pensava che la storia delle Regine Grineer era solo un mito diffuso dai Commando Grineer, chiederà all'Operatore se è meglio che Teshin continui le azioni da solo. Questo gli risponderà che è infastidito dalle azioni di Teshin, e che nessuno può dargli ordini, e inviterà Lotus a cercarne il segnale dopo che avrà affrontato i suoi Spettri. I giocatori a questo punto dovranno seguire uno degli spettri di Teshin, che appaiono essere una sua versione violacea. Differentemente da molti bersagli Cattura, gli Spettri risponderanno al fuoco se subiscono danno, ingaggiando il giocatore in un combattimenti in mischia. Una volta che esso sarà atterrato, il giocatore dovrà catturarlo con il comando Cattura Bersaglio. Concluso ciò, Lotus chiederà all'Operatore di estrarre, e che ha trovato Teshin. Inseguimento Teshin: Carpo, Giove Nella Città del Gas Corpus su Giove dove Lotus ha rilevato il segnale di Teshin, essa penserà al vantaggio tattico che potrebbero avere contro i Grineer se riuscissero a localizzare le Regine Gemelle. L'Operatore invece si chiederà perché Teshin non voglia la sua mano per sconfiggerle, Lotus accennerà alla sua personalità orgogliosa. All'arrivo alla posizione di Teshin, si scoprirà che è un altro dei suoi Spettri. Lotus chiederà al Tenno di catturarlo cosicché lo si possa usare per tracciare Teshin. Come nella precedente missione, i giocatori devono atterrare e poi catturare lo Spettro prima che scappi. Conclusa la missione, i giocatori potranno estrarre. Inseguimento Teshin nella Catena di Asteroidi: Naga, Sedna Lotus traccerà le successive coordinate di Teshin in una catena d'asteroidi inabitata che da scansioni approfondite sembra avere una "matrice di sicurezza", inducendo Lotus a pensare che ci sia nascosto qualcosa. Chiederà quindi al Tenno di preparare il suo Archwing per la missione. Mentre si entra in una inusuale struttura di asteroidi, Lotus spiegherà che per entrare dovrà superare tutte le matrici di sicurezza e che solo successivamente potrà indagare. Chiederà poi a Ordis se il loro approccio sia giusto, quest'ultimo risponderà che ci sono svariate trappole e pericoli all'infuori del corridoio per le navi in cui il Tenno è entrato, suggerendo di rimanere vicini alla loro rotta. Entrando maggiormente in profondità, Ordis evidenzierà la presenza di navi di trasporto Grineer che stanno passando i vari scanner laser nella loro strada. In questa parte, i giocatori devono evitare di farsi prendere dal laser rosso frapponendo la nave tra loro e la sorgente della barriera mentre passano. Ci sono due differenti schieramenti di laser prima che il giocatore riesca a raggiungere la fine del corridoio in un hangar, dove si incontreranno per la prima volta i Grineer Kuva. Raggiungendo l'hangar i giocatori si staccheranno automaticamente dai loro Archwing, passando al classico combattimento a terra. Dovranno poi disabilitare la matrice di sicurezza attivando una console. Quando questa viene attivata, i giocatori dovranno difendere la stessa dall'attacco Grineer per due minuti, cosicché lo spegnimento possa essere completato. I giocatori falliranno la missione se la console è distrutta. Una volta che il computer viene disattivato, i giocatori dovranno uccidere tutti i Grineer rimanenti nell'hangar per poter procedere. Ritornando nuovamente all'Archwing, l'Operatore si sorprende d'una base in un asteroide oltre l'hangar, che Lotus presuppone sia la fortezza delle Regine. L'Operatore nota dei motori Fomorian attaccati alla fortezza, realizzando il motivo per cui non sono mai stati in grado di scovarla fino ad allora. Lotus chiederà al Tenno di ritornare all'Orbiter e aspettare una comunicazione di Teshin, ma il Tenno vede l'opportunità di scoprire cosa ci sia dentro e si impaurisce della possibilità di perdere la fortezza mobile. Nonostante Lotus continua a parlare in una trasmissione ormai instabile e con crescenti segnali di distorsione della trasference, il Tenno si dirigerà più in profondità nella Fortezza. A questo punto, ai giocatori verrà chiesto attraverso un messaggio se vogliano o no continuare ad entrare nella fortezza, avvisandoli che le altre interazioni normalmente svolgibili all'interno dell'Orbiter, come il cambio dell'equipaggiamento, e l'abbandono della missioni saranno impossibili. La quest da questo punto in poi sarà in solitario. Fortezza Kuva Procedendo all'interno della Fortezza, l'Operatore proverà a contattare Lotus, con cui avrà perso il contatto, e dovrà perciò farne a meno. La Fortezza è piena di scanner che attivano difese se il Tenno viene rilevato; si potrà scegliere se evitare questi o più semplicemente correre dritti al punto. Continuando l'avanzata, il giocatore si troverà in una grande stanza cavernosa con un grande ascensore il cui accesso è bloccato. Per poter procedere sarà necessario trovare le tre Chiavi Ascensore montate nulle console all'interno della caverna e portarle al centro della stanza. Solo quando tutte e tre le chiavi sono installate, l'ascensore si aprirà, garantendo l'accesso al piano inferiore. Scesi di livello, il Tenno troverà finalmente la stanza del trono, e di fronte ad esso, Teshin, che avviserà l'Operatore di aver rovinato entrambi. Mentre Kuva Guardian si dispongono alle uscite, arrivano le Regine Gemelle dall'alto. Queste riveleranno il vero nome di Teshin come Teshin Dax, un soldato Dax dalla vecchia Era Orokin, che non è in grado di disobbedire agli ordine delle Regine. Scontente di come Teshin abbia portato un Warframe invece che l'Operatore stesso, le Regine bloccheranno il Tenno con l'aiuto di Teshin, permettendo ad esse la possibilità di impiantare una ciste a forma di trivella nella testa del Warframe che comincerà a distorcere e sovraccaricare il Collegamento Somatico con il Warframe, e compiere quella che vien chiamata Chirurgia Transference. Impossibilitato a togliere il Collegamento dall'Orbiter ed evitare la Chirurgia, l'Operatore perde coscienza. Il Precetto d'Epurazione L'Operatore si sveglierà al di fuori della struttura per Transference al suono di un turbato Ordis. L'Operatore gli chiederà se è possibile ripristinare il collegamento con il suo Warframe, sfortunatamente, Ordin non sarà in grado di farlo, e chiederà all'operatore di riestabilire il collegamento con le energie del Void. A questo punto, il giocatore devono usare il loro poteri Void sul recipiente del Collegamento Somatico al di sopra della struttura per Transference sparandogli un Raggio Void, attivabile dal tasto fuoco. Dopo aver fallito il riavvio del Transference, Ordis comincerà all'improvviso il Precetto d'Epurazione, cominciando a sparare all'operatore attraverso l'arma base della propria Sentinella con l'obiettivo di ucciderlo, dicendo che non può più ospitarlo poiché non può più comandare i Warframe. Il giocatore dovrà raggiungere la parte frontale dell'Orbiter, evitando sia il fuoco della Sentinella che le ventole che danneggeranno e bloccheranno periodicamente il percorso al giocatore. Il Passo Montano: Terra Riuscito a scappare dalla Navicella, l'Operatore si ritroverà sulla cima d'una montagna innevata sulla Terra. Esso dovrà viaggiare attraverso un percorso innevato mentre eviterà di farsi trascinare nei precipizi dalla corrente. Raggiunta una grotta, l'Operatore troverà un cadavere vicino ad un fuoco da campo, per poi successivamente reincontrare Teshin. Dopo una lite dove il Tenno proverà a sferrare un pugno a Teshin fallendo nell'intendo, verrà chiuso dallo stesso in un'anfratto. Mentre la voce di Teshin spiegherà la natura della "bugia" di Margulis e cosa abbia fatto ai Tenno, l'Operatore si troverà davanti ad una gigantesca Scultura Ayatan racchiusa in una stalattite di ghiaccio. Il giocatore dovrà usare il proprio raggio per distruggere il ghiaccio prima di sparare al fronte della Scultura, che causerà la caduta del Tenno negli abissi sottostanti. Le Voraci Golden Maw Dopo essersi alzato dalla caduta e ricordandosi d'una parte del suo passato venir narrata dalle Regine, l'Operatore si troverà in una stanza con il suolo coperto di ossa e scheletri, con una creatura - una Orokin Maw - in visibile movimento sottoterra di cui Teshin avviserà della sua pericolosità. L'obiettivo di questa particolare sezione è di attraversare la stanza senza venir divorati dall'Orokin Maw, che uscirà dalla terra mangiando l'Operatore se il giocatore si farà avvicinare troppo mentre sta sul percorso d'ossa. Per poter passare alla parte opposta, si dovrà arrivare nei vari posti sicuri, cioè delle rocce, prima che la Orokin Maw raggiunga il Tenno. Quando non ha bersagli, l'Orokin Maw si muoverà in modo quasi prevedibile, i giocatori dovranno quindi considerare bene la sua posizione prima di raggiungere le varie sporgenze. Dopo aver attraversato la stanza, l'Operatore sbloccherà un'altra delle sue memorie di quando stava sulla Zariman, e otterrà la possibilità di eseguire l'abilità Void Blast, che al suo utlizzo scatenerà una potente esplosione conica proiettata nella direzione in cui l'Operatore è affacciato, e che può essere usata per distruggere la parete di pietra smossa, permettendo di scendere ulteriormente nella grotta. Dopo un'altra memoria narrata dalle Regine relativa questa volta al padre originale, verrà sbloccata un'altra abilità chiamata Void Dash, un teletrasporto a corto raggio che permette di attraversare velocemente lunghe distanze, e che il giocatore potrà usare per passare il dirupo che interrompe la strada per l'avanzata. Entrambe queste abilità usano energia, rappresentata attraverso un simbolo nel reticolo di mira del giocatore; la luminosità del simbolo indica il livello attuale d'energia, oscurendosi se viene usata e illuminando se si sta recuperando energia. Il Tenno dovrà quindi attraversare un'altro anfratto d'ossa, questa volta con due Orokin Maw, che richiederà l'utilizzo dei nuovi poteri per il suo attraversamento. Dopo un'altra narraziato, l'Operatore sbloccherà Void Mode, un'invisibilità di breve durata che rimarrà attiva fintanto che il tasto per attivarla è premuto. Come gli altri poteri, Void Mode consuma energia mentre è attiva. Ancora una volta si presenterà conca con le Orokin Maw che dovrà anch'essa venir attraversata. Alla fine del percorso verrà narrata un'altra storia dalle Regine, però il giocatore dovrà scegliere fra tre possibili opzioni: * Bianco I held out hope ** ...that we would be rescued. So I avoided the bloodshed. * Neutrale They had lost their minds ** ...I didn't blame them. We built a makeshift prison. * Nero They were nothing but animals ** ...so I hunted them. L'Operatore sbloccherà quindi la possibilità di usare Transference, permettendogli di possedere fisicamente determinati bersagli, Teshin annuncierà che il Tenno ha ora raggiunto il suo massimo potenziale. Nella prossimo nonché ultimo percorso d'ossa, il giocatore dovrà usare Transference su una Orokin Maw, il che può essere fatto stordendone una con il Void Blast, per poi bersagliarli con Transference. Una volta che ne avrà il controllo, potrà usare i suoi poteri per sotterrarsi e distruggere la porta che blocca l'accesso all'uscita della montagna. All'esterno, il giocatore dovrà farsi strada sul fianco della montagna finché non arriverà ad una struttura chiamata Yuvan Theater, che Teshin spiegherà essere luogo in cui le giovani persone esotiche adatte vengono barattate e scambiate con gli Orokin per usarle nel rituale conosciuto come Continuity. Rivelerà anche che lo scopo delle Regine è di possedere il corpo e la mente dell'Operatore. Un'altra memoria viene narrata dalle Regine, e un'altro dialogo viene offerto: * Bianco I hated it * Neutrale I controlled it * Nero I embraced it L'intero viaggio nel passo montano si rivelerà essere uno scenario mentale che è avvenuto prima che le Regine riuscissero a completare la Chirurgia Transference, da cui si libererà, ritrovandosi nuovamente all'Orbiter, l'Operatore realizzerà di avere ancora i poteri cha aveva sbloccato nell'illusione, con l'aggiunta che Void Beam non ha più limite. Volendo il suo Warframe indietro, e con Ordis che segnala lo spostamento della Fortezza, il Tenno userà Transference sul suo Warframe con l'input del giocatore. Con l'Operatore e il Warframe ora riuniti nella stanza delle Regine, queste ordineranno ai loro Kuva Guardian di attaccare il giocatore. I guardiani sono immuni agli attachi del Warframe, e i suoi poteri sono disabilitati, il giocatore potrà usare solamente l'arma da mischia e i propri poteri void. Ogni Kuva Guardian dovrà essere ucciso svolgendo i seguenti passi: * Il guardiano dovrà essere prima stordito con il Void Blast. * Una volta che sarà a terra con un cerchio arancio che gli splende intorno, il giocatore dovrà usare Void Dash attraversarlo per disarmarlo del suo bastone. * Finalmente, quando Kuva Guardian comincerà ad usare le sue pistole Twin Rogga, lo si potrà danneggiare con Void Beam o con l'arma da mischia. L'Operatore può subire danno, ma non può essere ucciso; se la sua salute finisce, tornerà immediatamente al suo Warframe, e sarà possibile attivarlo nuovamente. Ogni volta che l'Operatore è forzato a tornare al Warframe a seguito di danni subiti farà infliggere danni alla salute totale del Warframe. Uccidendo il primo Kuva Guardian, Teshin segnalerà il punto debole del sistema delle Regine: delle lunghe trecce rosse intorno al loro trono. Uccidere una serie di Kuva Guardians renderà una parte delle trecce vulnerabili ai danni, che saranno indicate con dei glifi rosso luminoso, che dovranno essere distrutti con il Void Beam. Dopo avere distrutto le trecce, la più vecchia delle Regine ordinerà a Teshin di attaccare il Tenno. Diversamente dai Kuva Guardians, Teshin è in grado di bloccare l'operatore attraverso la sua arma glaive Orvius, immobilizzando l'Operatore. Può però subire danno dagli attacchi in mischia. Una volta che Teshin sarà sconfitto, la Regina proverà ad attaccare il Tenno con un'arma a raggio. In questa parte il giocatore dovrà solo aspettare che essa abbassi lo scudo poco prima di attaccare, per poi usare il Void Dash contro la stessa. Con lo scettro Kuva della Regina in mano, apparirà un'altra scelta che influenzerà la successiva animazione: * Bianco Let her rot * Neutrale I will do it * Nero Kill her A prescindere dalla scelta che il giocatore farà, riotterrà il contatto con Lotus, che ordinerà di estrarre e combattere i Grineer ancora presenti. Al ritorno sulla nave, Ordis chiederà al Tenno se può ancora usare la Transference, che dovrà essere eseguito premendo il comando. Una breve diattriba si scatenerà fra Lotus e l'Operatore riguardo alle azioni di Margulis rispetto ai Tenno, per poi venir interroti da Ordis che segnalerà la presenza d'un segnale della Vecchia Guerra. Il giocatore inizierà a investigare sul segnale all'apertura della console di navigazione dell'Orbiter. Ritorno al passo montano: Terra Una volta che il Tenno ritornerà al passo montano. si scoprirà che il percorso è rimasto lo stesso mentre gli ostacoli da superare saranno da rimuovere con i poteri dell'Operatore - Void Blast per distruggere i muri di ghiaccio e Void Beam per aprire le porte Orokin sparando ad un barile con bordi splendenti accanto alle porte. Raggiungendo la grande Scultura Ayatan vista precedentemente, il giocatore dovrà attivarla un'altra volta con il Void Beam. Questa volta, farà apparire una serie di piattaforme fluttuanti che si genereranno mano a mano che il giocatore ci passerà sopra con il Void Dash, fino a che non si raggiungerà una porta in cima alla stanza. Da qui, l'Operatore si incontrerà all'esterno con Teshin, che discuteranno su cosa sia meglio fare con lo Scettro Kuva che hanno ottenuto dalle regine, e come sia meglio usarlo. Nel dialogo finale appariranno le seguenti scelte: * Bianco Destroy ** You mad at me, kiddo? Did you forget? You owe me. * Neutrale Control ** Just remember kiddo, you're nothing without me. * Nero Consume ** Hey, kiddo, what took you so long? Finale Dopo aver completato la quest, Teshin manderà un messaggio nella casella di posta, chiedendo perdono per le sue azioni. Il messaggio conterrà anche quattro ricompense per il completamento della quest: *Broken Scepter *Schema Orvius *Mod Riven *Glifo Regine Grineer. Completare la quest sbloccherà anche l'accesso alla Fortezza Kuva nel Mappa Solare nonché le abilità dell'Operatore in battaglia. Curiosità * Lotus aveva già suggerito della Guerra Interna durante la conversazione finale con il Tenno alla fine de Il Secondo Sogno. * Durante la quest l'Orbiter sarà priva di decorazioni. en:The War Within Categoria:Aggiornamento 19